


你所窥探到的

by Arrrktwenthree



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Peeping, Voyeurism, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrktwenthree/pseuds/Arrrktwenthree
Summary: 我感觉一团火劈劈啪啪地升起来。我悄悄凑近些，和他们一样，贪婪地阅读着Sam，像阅读一本供人随意翻阅的书。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & You, Sam Porter Bridges/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	你所窥探到的

**Author's Note:**

> 周末两天吸食了很多诺曼能量，所谓饱暖思淫欲，就产生了这篇爽文。真不会写，各位随便看看orz  
> *第一人称窥探视角  
> *烂文，慎看

我已经在这里等待了两个小时了，但我知道他今天一定会来。

从那天我偶然发现有一道暗门可以直接从内部通到货仓之后，我就计划着这次行动。今天是例行补充供给的日子，我知道我会等到他。

门响起，我几乎要跳起来。一个人影走进来，轻车熟路地把肩上的东西卸在屋子右边的空地上。货舱里光线没那么充足，我又藏匿在堆叠的货箱之后。但那个身影我不会认错，那是Sam，Sam Porter Bridgers，我揉揉眼睛，好极了，我不允许自己错过接下来的每分每秒。

他开始把自己从层层叠叠的衣服里剥出来。先是结构复杂的工作服，那些系带和拉链像铁链一样把他层层束缚着，我看得着急，手指不自觉地抓皱了衬衫的袖口。但他脱得不紧不慢——从松开手腕开始，再到脚踝，最后才是繁复的腰间。躯干被贴身的背心包裹着，而两颗乳首竟然还是轮廓分明地挺立着。饱满的肌肉要把布料撑开再撑开。我舔舔嘴唇，干冷的空气刺痛鼻腔，但是我还是深吸一口气。

他抓住背心下摆，像伸懒腰一样抬手去除我视线和他身体之间的最后一道障碍。那洁白美丽的肉体几乎是立刻从紧缚的背心里弹了出来，肉欲蓬勃地倾泻出来。我惊奇地睁大眼，像豺狼看见雪白的羔羊一样细细扫视他的身体。他身材结实，赤身裸体，身上的每一个伤疤和掌印像画卷一样在我眼前展开。红痕从手臂一直蜿蜒至后背，像一条红绳，而他本人就是那件打包好的礼物。

我看得太痴迷，差点忘记压低自己不知道什么时候变得沉重的呼吸声。等我意识到这喘息出自于我的时候，它就像和衣物摩擦的窸窣声交媾在一起，和谐动听。我的欲望迅速膨胀起来。

他自顾自地坐下，手臂舒适地垂放在身体两侧。他大张着腿，脚尖打着拍子。我努力消化着这幅场景，然而脑子已经一团乱麻。他明明什么都没做，诱惑的空气却好像蜿蜒着攀上我的脖颈，在我耳边吹着气。他真他妈性感得要命。

突然，三个人前前后后地走了进来，彼此惊喜地交换着眼神，佯装克制地向Sam走过去。Sam侧身，从眼角瞄了他们一眼，然后很快低下头，盯住自己的脚尖，因为冻伤发黑发紫的脚趾有一下没一下地舒展着。

男人们把他围住，他们衣冠整洁，而Sam却不着一缕。从他们身形的空隙之间，我看见一只手覆上Sam的身体，然后是三只，五只。有人把Sam拽起来，用了不小力气，因为被拽住的手臂很快泛红一片——他的皮肤真的很容易显色，他的脸颊到鼻尖已经是可爱的粉红。

我感觉一团火劈劈啪啪地升起来。我悄悄凑近些，和他们一样，贪婪地阅读着Sam，像阅读一本供人随意翻阅的书。

起先，他们只是抚摸他，从耳尖到脚踝，他的每一寸伤痕都像淫纹一样有着致命的吸引力。那个小个子男人，突然发疯似的，竟然凑近身子，开始舔舐Sam颈肩处发红下凹的勒痕。Sam不舒适地扭动着身体，那人就越发肆无忌惮。他开始想要推开，最高大的那个，手臂上画着夸张的纹身，他就粗暴地抓住Sam往后一推，Sam被这力道冲得往后跌去，头狠狠地撞上集装箱发出巨大的声响。我看见他分明地颤抖了一下，然后便不再反抗了，任那小个子像野兽一样在他身上拱来拱去，舌头在干燥温暖的躯干上留下粘腻的水渍。其他两个开始解自己的裤子，皮带扣碰撞着发出清脆的声音。他们都笑起来。

他们叫他跪下，紧抓着他的头发，争先恐后地把性器往他喉咙的更深处送去。他的唇瓣鲜翠欲滴，吞吐着，发出啧啧的水声。涎液顺着他的嘴角蜿蜒下来，在那个小个子的裤子上留下深色的水迹。他竟然嫌恶地推开Sam，居高临下地睥睨着他，像看一头没有感觉的牲口。

给予了Sam足够多的吻之后，他们突发奇想把货仓里冰冷的货箱当成温床，指挥着他爬上去，强力地掰开他的双腿——是时候开始享用正餐了。Sam就这样大开着坐在半人高的货箱上，呼吸慌乱，左右手里各是一根丑陋的性器，身前还站着一个，正虎视眈眈地盯着他的下体。没有扩张，那个男人一下子往Sam的屁股里塞进几根手指，粗鲁地搅动几下。他很快在温热的肠壁上找到那个凸起的点，Sam小小地呻吟了一声，然后又闭紧了嘴。他沉默着挣扎了两下，想腾出一只手来到自己发胀的阴茎上套弄几下。但是这样的动作显然是不被接受的——他们要Sam从发丝到脚趾都为他们服务，他的手握住的只能是别人的鸡巴，没人在乎Sam自己是不是需要释放。站在他右侧的男人死死地扣住他右手的手腕，他只能继续揉搓着对方。他的阴茎徒然地在空气中跳动着，体液从前端汩汩地喷射出来，划出孤单的弧线。那些人大笑起来，其中一个用手指绕起一缕Sam的头发缠绕在指尖，另一个开始压低他的脊背，试图把阴茎塞进他嘴里。我感觉Sam耻辱地低下头去了，但或者没有，或者感到被羞辱的只有我自己。

我突然觉得很愤怒，愤怒于他们如此粗鲁地把这具身体当作泄欲的玩具，毫无吝惜地施暴摧残。我恶狠狠地盯着，视线在交缠的肉体之间扫过。我想象是我的手揉捏着Sam饱满弹性的胸部。他的皮肤发红，滚烫柔软，在按压时微微凹陷下去，留下一个转瞬即逝的白印。粉红的乳首被我衔在嘴里，我会像品尝樱桃一样品尝他们。舌尖拨动乳头，再用牙齿轻轻摩擦。我要用唇齿在他胸口写下情诗。我也会温柔地同他接吻，含住他薄薄的嘴唇，吮吸到它们充血肿胀，变成鲜艳的血色。我的手要穿过他的发丝，感受他头皮的温度一点点温暖我的指尖。我要像吻一颗珍珠或一片花瓣那样亲吻他嘴角的痣，我要吻他眼下的沟壑像吻一片轻薄的羽翼。

我恨不得冲出去把这些凌辱他的人杀死，把尸体分解再扔进野火里。但是我又凄凉地意识到，我眼前的景象虽然残忍粗鄙，却仍然让我硬的要命。

即使是从这昏暗的角落里，我也能清楚地看见渴望坦然地写在他的脸上，他这时被从集装箱上拉下来，温顺地低俯着身子，用前臂支撑着壮硕的身体，脸几乎低到地上。他背部的肌肉线条更加凸显出来，和疤痕手印一起组成美丽的图画。他坍着腰，臀部却高翘着，像一条起伏的山脉。

手臂上有纹身的那个男人，大力地在Sam的臀瓣上扇了一掌，Sam吃痛地叫出声来，几乎失去重心要跌落。但小个子男人死死抓着他的头发，迫使他保持平衡，把阴茎往他的喉咙深处送去。囊袋抵在Sam的脸上，Sam发出模糊的呜咽。纹身男人粗暴地掰开雪白的臀瓣，把硬挺的下体戳进Sam湿漉漉的屁股，进出之间发出啪啪的声响。男人粗重的呼吸好像就打在我的脸上。我的胯部不自觉地前送着，和他保持一样的频率——我要把进出在那紧致秘境的人想象成自己。

另一个，那个戴眼镜的人，他用力地揉捏着Sam可爱的胸部，另一只手抚摸过他身体上大小痕迹，在他腰上那片最明显的乌紫上停留，然后狠揪了一把。疼痛让Sam摆动着腰肢想要逃离，但这只是方便屁股里的阴茎更加深入，纹身男眯起眼睛出了一口粗气。抚摸蹂躏过后，戴眼镜的那个终于提起自己的性器，往Sam的腋下送去——显然，那温暖湿润的缝隙能给予的愉悦不亚于处子未经开发的阴户。物尽其用四个字突然在我脑里出现，Sam就像是祭台上的贡品，任人宰割分食。

那三个男人轮流在他屁股间抽送着，有时两人一起，有时更糟。随着他们动作的变换，Sam的脸突然转向我。我瑟缩了一下，又往黑暗深处退步。我们四目相对，持续了十几秒，我以为他发现了这个肮脏的偷窥者，但很快我意识到他不可能看得清——他的眼睛分明由于猛烈的快感而失焦，他已经成了一条不知羞耻的狗，被欲望驱使着摇动着屁股。我感到下体难以忍受的胀痛，我终于伸手去解拉链，拉下已经被前液打湿的内裤。性器跳出来，直直地指向Sam写满情欲的脸。

我就是在这时意识到我梦中的情人其实是最最下流的妓女。他在我的幻想里多圣洁，在我眼前就有多淫荡。我感觉愤怒，这怒火却更加催情，我开始上下撸动，并想象他匍匐在我狭窄的单人床上，蜷缩着身体为我做着手活。他没有什么花样和技巧，但只要指尖粗粝的老茧磨过我的马眼，我就能颤抖着射进他的手里，甚至更过一点，射在他的脸上。他的睫毛上会挂着我的精液，而他会一语不发地用食指把它们一点点刮下来，再塞进肿胀的嘴里。我加速手上的频率，又想象那是Sam逼仄的后穴，他的肠壁紧紧裹挟我的欲望，像饥饿的婴儿不肯放开母亲的乳房。他半趴着，扭过头来看我，老旧的床吱呀作响，他的眼角下垂，使眼神带着些危险的意味，但嘴巴又温顺地半张着，吐出小巧鲜艳的舌尖。我一加速抽插的力度，他就吃痛地惊呼出声——我喜欢听他带着鼻音的呻吟。我们将一起气息不稳地颤抖着，将一起在这深不见底的黑洞里跨越理智和快感的边界。

这酷刑一般的淫乱派对终于结束了。他们捡起丢在一边的衣物，拍拍Sam的头，咂着嘴款款离开。他就像一个泄了气的破布娃娃，四肢瘫软地倚坐在痕迹斑驳的地上。他甚至没有办法好好收拾自己，蹒跚着扶着货箱站起来，胸前一片水渍，腿间还在滴落白浊。眼睛由于流泪而肿胀发红，身上的伤痕触目惊心。可我敢说，他虽然显得更加疲惫，但又好像容光焕发。

他缓慢地直起身来，开始静静环顾刚刚活色生香的货仓。一瞬间我竟然有点期待他的视线扫过我藏身的角落，发现我的存在，期待他由于被窥视而感到羞愧，恼怒地把我拖出来摔在地上，用他刚刚抚慰过几条性器的手揍上我的脸。我为这样的幻想兴奋地战栗起来，这里明明空旷，我却几乎要被无形的压力推倒在地。但是他没有，他甚至头也不抬地，一件件地再度把自己诱人的身体塞进布料制成的牢笼。

寂静填补了空虚，我把软下来的性器收回裤子里。

  
他推门出去，穿戴整齐，上上下下不留一丝遐想，他又是那个受人爱戴的传奇送货员了。我匆匆从暗门出去，为的就是和他打个照面。

“山姆。”我叫住他，把刚刚蓬勃的情欲藏在这声招呼里，假装是出来活动的闲人，碰巧遇见了刚刚完成工作的勤劳配送员。他顿了顿，转向我，脸上闪过一瞬间的茫然，然后又状似不经意地把脸别向一边去。

“谢谢你送来的催产素，那帮了我们大忙。”我故意走近，盯着他的眼睛，那蓝色让我想起我的弹珠收藏，通透干净——我已经快忘了刚刚在货仓里他的眼睛是怎样蒙上水汽而变得浑浊不堪。眼泪分明顺着他的泪沟滑落下来，可现在这张脸上，我什么证据也看不到。他首先移开了眼睛。

“嗯。”他压低头，从鼻腔里挤出这一声意义不明的咕哝，然后稳步缓缓走出去。他带起的风里有金属和铁锈的味道。不久，我听到摩托的轰鸣声。我转身，不等走到房间门口，我就把手往再度鼓胀的大腿之间伸去。


End file.
